Many modern vehicular components can be power operated by an occupant of a vehicle. For example, many vehicles now incorporate power door locks, power windows, power sun roofs, and the like. Typically, a 5-pole spring-loaded power switch is provided for each power component, with the switch being manipulable by an occupant of the vehicle to operate the associated power component.
It will readily be appreciated that an automotive power switch must be connected to the electrical power and signal distribution system of the associated automobile. Accordingly, switch connectors have been provided for connecting power switches to electrical circuits. One example of such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,382 to Culbertson.
As disclosed in Culbertson, a single piece housing is formed with five receptacles for receiving the five male pins of an automotive power switch therein. Unfortunately, Culbertson requires the use of a special tool to engage and disengage the switch from the connector, thus complicating assembly, removal from, and replacement of, the switch.
Further, single piece connectors typically include retainer arms for holding the switch in engagement with the connector. While effective in holding a switch in engagement with a connector, the retainer arms tend to materially fatigue and eventually break after several connections and disconnections. This is because the arms must be deformed to allow passage of the power switch therebetween each time the power switch is engaged or disengaged with the connector. Also, to allow the power switch to clear the arms when engaging or disengaging the connector, the power switch must be pulled away from the connector while both arms are simultaneously pulled apart from each other. This is cumbersome and tends to further damage the arms.
Still further, previous power switch connectors have tended to require the use relatively high forces to connect and disconnect the switch from the connector. And, the metal pin receivers that are positioned in the housings of previous connectors are afforded little if any overstress protection, as would otherwise be desirable to limit damage to the pin receivers when oversized objects are mistakenly advanced into the receptacles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for vehicle power switches which can interconnect a power switch with the electrical system of the vehicle. Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector for vehicle power component switches that is easy to use and cost-effective to manufacture.